


Warmth

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: He keeps her warm.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short 😭 my hand was killing me from work today 
> 
> Prompt: "You keep me warm."

She never understood the whole opposites attract or the opposites fit together concept. How could two people who were completely different work?   
  
That is, until Nick.  
  
They were opposites in so many ways, but it wasn't until one night after only two weeks of dating that it hit her.   
  
Nick was spread out along the couch and Ellie was lying on top of him, their legs tangled together under the blanket he placed over them.   
  
An hour ago Ellie felt the cold chill from outside seep in, the heating in the apartment wasn't the best. He had pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her in his warmth.  
  
That was what did it.  
  
She was almost constantly cold, and Nick was warm. Opposites fit because they were opposites. One complimented the other, helped, solved, fit together like a puzzle piece.   
  
Nick brought warmth to her cold, him being street smart fit the missing pieces of her being book smart, her calm nature relaxed his fire, his healthy eating and her love for junk food. All of it complimented the other.   
  
It was why they worked.   
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, hand coming up as his fingers gently ran through her hair.  
  
"You keep me warm."   
  
He raised an eyebrow confused, but smiled at her.  
  
"Well..I did put a blanket on you-"  
  
Ellie laughed softly. "That's not what I meant. I mean in a..metaphor sense."  
  
"I still don't get it." Nick grumbled. "But uh..you're welcome?"  
  
She laughed again, pulling herself up just enough to kiss him.   
  
When she pulled back to see the soft smile on his face, looking at her like she was the only star in the night sky, she had to force back those three words wanting to escape. They had only been dating for a short time, even if Ellie knew she had strong feelings for him for months. There'd be a time for it, but now wasn't, no matter how much happiness and love she felt.  
  
Ellie had fallen head over heels for this man.   
  
A warmth to her cold. 


End file.
